


You're not defenseless, I'll be your shelter

by NewtonSangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, M/M, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, angsty somehow?, minewt, minho is a softie but wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/pseuds/NewtonSangster
Summary: All he was thinking of was protecting Newt. At any cost.
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You're not defenseless, I'll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxrrynxwtmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrynxwtmas/gifts).



“We’re with you, Thomas,” Minho heard Newt say besides him. 

They were all gathered around Thomas, waiting in a deathly silence for him to detonate the bomb. 

“No, don’t,” Teresa whispered in front of us. 

“Do it, Thomas,” Minho countered. There was no way he let that traitor have the final say. 

As Thomas was about to push the button, Minho starred one last time at Newt who already had his eyes closed. He wanted to see him one last time, to memorize every details of the boy he never had the courage to tell he was in love with. His blond hair, pale skin and thin features… That would be the only thing he’d miss about his life. In a last moment of bravery, he reached and grabbed Newt’s hand, making him open his eyes of surprise. Newt looked at Minho, then weakly smiled at him. Minho smiled back, and both of them shut their eyes closed.

“We’re not going back there,” Minho heard Thomas say. That was it. The end.

He couldn’t believe all of this was happening. After all they’d been through, didn’t they deserve a peaceful and safe life at last ? Earlier this afternoon, as he was sitting with his friends, he thought it was possible. He still remembered how Newt looked finally happy, relieved. He remembered his little laugh he loved so much, just as everything else that made Newt who he was. Minho wanted a peaceful and safe life for Newt. If anyone deserved it on Earth, it was him. 

He remembered every moment he had spent with him. Good and bad. He remembered falling in love with him. Slowly, at first. A new feeling, a ray of happiness piercing through his hard daily life, two or three butterflies in his stomach. Then, the three butterflies became a thousand. Maybe two. He didn’t know. All he knew was he was boundlessly in love with Newt. There was no word strong enough to describe it. 

But Minho had never told him. Newt didn’t deserve that. His life was already hard enough to add a best friend admitting he loved him over it. No, Minho had never told him. But he had thought maybe if their lives became easier, he would have. It would probably have been awkward and stupid, but he would have done it. But now, there was no more chances it ever happens.

Suddenly, a honk rang through his ears, and before he knew it, everyone was running around in panic. Minho opened in eyes and started running without letting go off Newt’s hand. Without stopping his run, he looked at him.

“STAY WITH ME !” he yelled through the chaos to make sure Newt would hear him. The boy nodded and Minho looked back in front of him.

The camp was a complete mess. Gunshots, fires, helicopters flying above them and WCKD guards chasing everyone. Minho was struggling to find a hiding spot, trying not to bump into anyone, let alone a guard. All he was thinking of was protecting Newt. At any cost. 

Eventually, he spotted Thomas, Jorge and Brenda hiding in a corner between a bunch of facility boxes.

“There !” he told Newt, pointing them. “We have to go and hide with them.”

“Minho, there are too many guards,” Newt said as they were still running, their hands still clasped together, “we won’t make it there.”

Minho looked around, spotting a bunch of those electric guns the guards used on the ground. He let go off Newt’s hand. 

“Go with them,” he told him. “I’ll cover you.” 

With that, he grabbed one of the guns and started shooting on the guards coming over. 

“GET OUT OF HERE !” he yelled to his friends behind them. “GO, GO !”

“Be careful, Minho !” he heard from behind. He knew it was Newt who had said that. He internally smiled.

Suddenly, his gun didn’t shoot anymore. He was out. 

One second. One split second. He just looked down for one split second, and before he knew it, an horrible pain exploded through his limbs, piercing every inch of his skin like thousands of sharp blades.

“MINHO !” he heard Newt yelling as he felt down, now facing his friends who where looking at him with expressions of panic.

Although he was shaking, feeling his mind turning off, he forced himself to look at Newt, one last time. The boy was struggling to escape Jorge’s arms who was avoiding him from joining Minho. He was looking at him with terror, and if his vision hadn’t been blurred, Minho could’ve seen the tears running down his face.

This time, Minho knew it was the end. The real one. There was no way he get another chance. So as the guards grabbed his arms, Minho used the last ounce of strength he had to manage a weak smile to Newt, and mouthed this three words before the darkness eventually invaded his body.

_ “I love you.” _


End file.
